Stolen time
by Fade9wayz
Summary: last intimate night for Misato and Kaji


Stolen Time  
  
By Fade  
  
A Neon Genesis Evangelion fanfic  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion and its characters, but oh, I wish I did! - sigh - ... However, this little story here is mine. The song just below is 'Leather', from Tori Amos in the excellent album 'Little Earthquakes'. When I heard this for the firs time, Misato's face just popped in my mind and wouldn't leave. And I 'had' to write something about it. So, hum... please? Don't sue me? I'm not rich at all and have no income of any sort. When I want to post a fic, I've got to spend several hours in an internet cafe to type it down (Aggh! My wrists! My back! How do secretaries and the likes do that everyday?)! Oh! Yeah, I almost forgot. This is a lemon fic. My firts one, so, please, be indulgent. I usually don't dwell on long descriptions 'cos I'm lazy, but here, it was kindda necessarry. No, nothing weird or illegal, mind you, just two people making love. It doesn't mean it has to suck, though – err... no pun intended. Well, I just hope it will not look too mechanical nor mushy. But if you're underage (tough I don't think this will stop you) or easily offended (so, what are you doing here?) by this kind of stuff, stop reading NOW! There will be only one warning!  
  
Leather  
  
Look I'm standing naked before you  
Don't you want more than my sex  
I can scream as loud as your last one  
But I can't claim innocence  
  
Oh god could it be the weather  
Oh god why am I here  
If love isn't forever  
And it's NOT THE WEATHER  
Hand me my leather  
  
I could just pretend that you love me  
The night would lose all sense of fear  
But why do I need you to love me  
When you can't hold what I hold dear  
  
I almost ran over an angel  
He had a nice big cigare  
"IN A SENSE" he said "you're alone here  
So if you jump you best jump far"  
  
Oh god could it be the weather  
Oh god it's all very clear  
If love isn't forever  
And it's not the weather  
Hand me my leather  
  
The single tear that ran down her own left cheek surprised her. She had long ago sworn never to weep, never ever...  
  
So why now? It wasn't the first time after all. It wasn't even as she wasn't used to find herself alone in bed...  
  
She raised her arm, but instead of wiping her tear, rested her hand on her forehead.  
  
"Kaji... You fucking bastard..."  
  
Still, she couldn't shake off this feeling of... what? Foreboding?  
  
She stared blankly at the white ceiling, as if it was the cinema screen where the events of last night were replaying on.  
  
***  
  
She had been drunk. Again. Totally and utterly balsted. She knew she wouldn't be able to make it back home.  
  
Not that anyone really minded.  
  
It wasn't an uncommon occurence. The bartender and the other patrons knew her well enough to let her drink in peace. Although, this time, she'd had some company. Ritsuko and Kaji had showed up quite unexpectedly. Well, Ritsuko and her had often shared a glass or two here and then. But the scientist had made herself scarce recently, spending more and more time in the lab Nerv headquarter. While she relied on booze to get her mind off of her problems, Ritsuko had always been more of a workoholic, although she suspected that it was something - or rather someone - that had nothing to do with science, that kept the blonde down there, late at night. The thought alone gave her the chills. She knew better than to confront her friend, though. Who was she to judge her, after all. Some things were best not been talked about. Sadly, no mather the technique, it didn't work for either of them. Still, it was easier to pretend when you weren't alone. Kaji's arrival had been more surprising and she wasn't really sure if she liked it. She had always been wary of him. For good reasons. The guy was an acomplished seductor. He certainly wasn't reliable. She had learned it the hard way, and knowing that he was the UN spy didn't help matters at all. The problem with him, was that he could, had hurt her... But she also knew that, deep inside, he was a good man.  
  
Somehow, this duality in him had always been her downfall.  
  
So, of course, she had found herself in his bed a couple of hours later. He had carried her all the way. She knew she would give in sooner or later. And this night, his words... His words had reawakened something in her. Something she thought was dead.  
  
The caress of his breath in her ear. The whisper of kisses on the smooth skin of her neck.  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
And then, words had been useless...  
  
Oh, she wasn't naiv, he wasn't the kind of man who would ever let himself be tied down. But for this night, just this night, she wanted to believe. Believe that there was a sense in this world, something to fight for.  
  
And this night, there had been. It had been intense, passionate, but not the frantic sex of their younger days, when they were still dicovering life, and each other.  
  
It hadn't been exactly joyful either.  
  
It had been desperate. A desperate attempt.  
  
...Tender lips had soon followed, tracing an electric path from her ear to her collarbone. A slow moan had escaped her lips, so soft that neither of them had been sure it had been there.  
  
Kaji paused and smiled, sadly.  
  
She was so beautiful... How could someone be so gorgeous?  
  
He reached out and brushed her cheek ever so lightly. She pressed her face in his hand and opened her eyes. Their eyes had locked and they gazed at each other for what seemed like hours, lost in each other.  
  
How could someone be so lonely?  
  
He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer and lowered herself, never breaking the kiss, until they were both lying on the bed. Their kiss had deepened as Misato wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon, their tongues mingled, exploring, re-exploring each other's mouth. Their perception narrowed to one another, to the feelings their bodies were reexperiencing, the outside world just fading into oblivion.  
  
His hands wandered down her sides, he could feel her shiver through the thin, cool fabric of her blouse. He tugged at the bottom of her blouse, sliding it out of her skirt and gathering it up under her breasts. She gasped softly, breaking the kiss, as his fingers brushed her ribcages in doing so.  
  
So sensitive. Always so sensitive...  
  
He slipped his hands under the garnment and cupped her breasts through her bra. She sat back up and discarded her usual red leather jacket, tossing it carelessly on the floor. Her blouse followed soon after, although Kaji's strong hands proved to be quite a distraction, and her alcohol induced state hadn't helped the matter.  
  
Then Kaji reached around her with one arm, tracing her spine from the small of her back to the strap of her bra. With a purr, she arched her whole body in his embrace, tossing her head back and squizzing her eyes shut once more. Her fingers digged in his shoulders as he'd taken advantage of her reaction to fasten his teeth on her throat. He nibbled the soft flesh there, then kissed it tenderly.  
  
By now, Misato's heart was pounding so hard that she was certain it could be heard in the lowest levels of Nerv headquarter. She felt a familiar pool of warmth forming inside of her core, a stirring that was borderline painful of anticipation. When she opened her eyes, she found that Kaji had managed to unhook her bra and remove it without her noticing. A small smile tugged at her lips. Not one to be outdone, she sat on his lap and kissed him. Hard. He replied in kind and thightened his hold on her, mashing her now freed breasts against him. She made short work of his shirt, not caring if she actually popped some buttons. She felt her hardenned nipples rub against his chest and moaned low in her throat. Out of instinct, she began to slowly, but deeply, roll her hips in his and was pleased to feel him rapidly hardening.  
  
A familiar throbbing also lit inner fires in him, pushing him to ravage this beautiful woman. He forced himself to calm down. He wanted this time to last as long as possible. He wanted to take all his time.  
  
With her.  
  
With a growl, he pushed her backward, until she was flat on her back again. His lips and tongue led the way from her collarbone to the valley between her perfect breasts. Teasingly, he traced the inside of her left mound, carefully avoiding it's engorged top. She whimpered and laced her fingers in his hair, urging him to take her in his mouth. He chuckled at her impatience, but complied eagerly. He grazed his teeth against the nipple and felt her whole body quiver. Then he swirled his tongue in the way he knew would give her the most pleasure. It didn't fail. She bucked under him and her grip on his head thightened. He finally took her whole breast in his mouth, alternatively nibbling on it, bathing it with long, burning strokes of his tongue and sucking hard on it.  
  
Misato was lost in an ocean of pure bliss. She couldn't remember when she had felt so light for the last time. She didn't really care. All that she wanted was for this feeling to last forever. Suddenly, her eyes shot open. She was again keenly aware of the previous ache in her loins as she felt Kaji's hand caress the inside of her thigh, coming perilously close to her most sensitive parts. Her breathing became ragged. Her desire overcame her last rational thoughts. She wanted to feel him inside of her, she needed it. She thrusted her hips upward in an effort to indicate her new need, finding herself unable to utter any coherent word.  
  
It was time...  
  
And as the night wore off, their cries of pleasure were lost in the blanket of the night... As well as whispers...  
  
***  
  
She had no illusion about what would happen to Kaji...  
  
A treacherous tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
She had no illusion about what would happen to her...  
  
She just wondered which one she would completely lose first.  
  
Her sanity, or her life?  
  
The End  
  
A.N: Well... Yes, I got bored, so I cut it. Endless descriptions are really not my thing. On the other hand, I can't write -She was drunk, he was there, they were horny, they had sex, the end- either, can I? Anyway, I felt I had succeeded in making my point, so there wasn't any reason to lengthen it meaninglessly. I may be wrong, though... 


End file.
